characterhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Jones
"Why am I always stuck with scary people" Bella Jones is a normal 16 year old teenager. She takes all problems emotionally but loves to find something intresting things. Shes usually smiling but when she gets in 1 bad problem, shes start bauling her eyes out even though she hates to. Personal Details * Age: 16 * Height: 4'11" * Gender: Female * Likes: Bandages, laughing, hoodies, convers, skinny jeans, being included, her ipod, pig tails. * Hates: Scars, crying, her hands, baggy jeans, being yelled at, ponytails, lots of questions. * Profile: #80 - Meet Bella ^^ * Debut: #103 - Interesting and Lots of Beer Appearance Bella is a black and green-haired teenage girl. Shes really short for her age. She wears a white sweat shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and red convers. She is always wearing bandages on her head and her hair is always in two pigtails. Personality Really perky, but shy, tries to avoid too many questions, she likes to keep people laughing by saying random things, Always likes to wear bandages for some odd reason and weird reason no body knows, when she's angry, she gets in a fury of rage, but thats really rare, she likes to keep her hands covered by her hoodie. She's in love with Daemon Vosniel. History Bella was friends with Izumi since they were 4 and when she turned 12 Izumi moved away. Then when Bella tuned 14, she started looking for a new home because of her parents death. She meet Izumi on the streets by chance one day and they rented a 1 room apartment together. When she turned 16 she left the apartment in search of a new home. Synopsis Party Arc After visiting her parent's grave, Bella starts looking for a new home. She finds Addison's broadsheet and goes to Character House. When she enters it, everyone welcomes her. Bella also takes part in TDH crossover as Bridgette. Valentine Arc Bella appears as a couple in Shizukumaru's Crack Couples with Daemon Vosniel. Bella gets stick together with Daemon Vosniel by Meki's Glue. Daemon decides to cut his hand off but Bella stops him. Because of that he decides to go to sleep earlier with her but they are disturbed by Riern Aino and Zyanya which makes fun of them and get stick too. They all are saved by Celcius's spell. In the end Daemon wants to take revenge on Meki but he's stoped again by Bella. Her/Him Arc (not done yet) Daemon Vosniel has a dream that something bad will happen to Bella and tells her to go to Celcius with a note. Celcius then understands that his sister is after Bella because a devil and a human can not be together. Celcius then leaves her with Zyanya who explains to her how much Daemon really loves her. Then Miyuki Abrai hears what Zyanya is saying to Bella and goes and tells Keitaro because humans can not love humans. The both of then go to them and Keitaro wanted to fishish what Celcius should have done. BUT... Zyanya defends her and fights Keitaro but starts losing and then throws a knife a Miyuki. She doesnt die cause (you will have to find out of your own time ;P) (Riern Aino's Side View) Riern is standing on the side lines wondering how so many people could be risking their lives for a mesliy human like Bella. He wonders if he should fight in the battle, but decides not to. While the battle is taking place Bella is hiding behind a piller of some sort and a weird creepy hand comes out and grabs her by the mouth. (CONT.) Trivia * Actuly Bella appeared in Character House before her debut in TDH crossover, but it was Venom master's mistake. *She is best friends with Izumi